


Bath

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/M, No Smut, Nudity, Rain, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You take a bath with Yuri after getting caught in a fierce downpour from a storm.
Relationships: Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is some self-indulgent writing but I thought I'd post it anyway. I rated this story M because there is mention of nudity, but there is no smut here. I am proud for writing something this long, which is rare. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

Summer storms were the worst. One minute it was a bright sunny day, barely a cloud in sight. And then the next minute a tempest would blow in and flip everything on its head. Unfortunately, you had been outside when it started bucketing down rain. You screamed as you were pelted with large raindrops from the heavens, a curtain of water falling from the dark clouds above. 

You had been walking back to your dorm with your partner, Yuri, who was just as disgruntled as you were by the sudden onslaught of rain. His fingers wrapped around your wrist as he pulled you forward, making you fall into step with him and you were forced to run. You used your free arm to shield your eyes from the rain battering down on you. The wind howled in your ears as a loud boom of thunder rang across the skies. You almost tripped over your feet as you tried to keep up with Yuri’s pace, your hair soaked with rain water and sticking to your face as you ran across campus to your dorm. 

You were dripping wet by the time you entered Yuri's room. You barely had time to kick your shoes off before he was pushing you towards the bathroom, complaining about not wanting to make a mess on the floor. The door clicked shut behind you and you immediately headed for the sink. You took a quick peek at your reflection and the sight made your face scrunch up in disgust. In your honest opinion, you looked like a drowned rat. Your clothes were heavy with water and they squelched every time you moved. Your hair was dripping so much that it was starting to make little puddles on the tiled floor. 

You heard the sound of running water as Yuri knelt next to the bath tub and fiddled with the taps. You started wringing the water out of your hair, draining the excess over the sink and letting it run straight down the drain. You ran your fingers through your windswept hair, trying to tease out the tangles. Your fingers were numb from the cold and you winced every time your fingers got caught in your matted hair. 

Yuri shrugged off his jacket, the article of clothing hitting the floor with a heavy thud with the weight of water. He rolled his sleeves past his elbows, hands passing under the flow of water to test the temperature. He continued to adjust the taps, turning it up hot enough that his skin started to turn red from the heat. He deemed it was the perfect temperature. Steam filled the bathroom as the tub was slowly filled, your eyes trained on your reflection as the mirror started to fog up from the heat. 

Once you finished wringing your hair out you turned around when the water was cut off. A smile tilted your lips as you looked towards the tub and you almost started laughing at the sight.

"Really, a bubble bath?" you asked.

Yuri turned to you with a small frown on his face, his brows pinched together as he stared at you.

"Is that a problem?" he shot back, a hint of aggression in his tone. 

You shook your head, holding your hands up and trying to reassure him that you weren't making fun of him with a faint smile.

"No. I just never thought you'd like bubble baths" you replied.

Yuri only grunted in reply as he stood up, running his fingers through his purple and pink hair as he tussled the cold water out. His gaze flicked over to you before he gestured towards the tub.

"Get in."

Your face flushed with heat as he plucked the first few buttons of his shirt, his skin damp from the water that had soaked through his clothes. Your brain had short circuited for a moment at the sight before it rebooted itself and realisation dawned on your face.

"Wait, you want to bathe together?" you asked, your voice almost cracking.

Yuri paused; his shirt only half unbuttoned as his eyes flicked back up to your face. That had been his intention from the beginning. He thought that it had been obvious when he had dragged you in here with him. You were staring at him with wide eyes and for a moment you reminded him of a startled little rabbit ready to bolt. He cocked his head to the side, raising a single eyebrow to your question.

"Would you prefer to wait until I'm finished?" 

"Well I..."

You stopped short when you realised what he had just said. Your brow furrowed as you scowled at him and you crossed your arms over your chest. 

"Hey, who said that you would go first?" you hissed.

Yuri placed a hand on his hip, leaning forward slightly as his eyes shimmered with mirth from your sudden anger. 

"Because this is my room" he drawled.

While that was true, it was still rude of him to assume he would get to go first. You were appalled to think that he'd actually let you freeze. His smug aura only pissed you off more as your brow twitched in irritation. You dug your nails into your arms, trying to contain your rage. You were better than that you could solve this with words and not your fists.

"But I'm your guest" you countered. 

"And?"

You blinked rapidly with surprise. He wasn't budging. You could tell by the arrogant smirk that curled his lips that he was enjoying arguing with you and pushing your buttons. 

"Rude" you commented. 

Yuri rolled his eyes at your childish behaviour. As much as he’d love to keep arguing with you, he wasn’t getting any warmer by standing here and bickering with you.

"Well, what's it going to be?" he pressed.

You averted your gaze, unable to keep up your intense staring contest. You chewed on your lip as anxiety knotted in the pit of your stomach. You had been dating Yuri for a while now but neither of you had gotten completely naked in front of each other. You were a little shy about revealing that much skin to him. A shiver wracked your spine and you were reminded how freezing it was. It only seemed logical to warm up together. And there was some small part of you that kind of liked the idea that you were taking another step further in your relationship. It was only small though. You swallowed thickly and you dug deep to find the courage you needed to speak again. 

"Fine."

You reached for your shirt, fingers shaking as you started to unpick the buttons. You were only able to pluck two buttons open before you suddenly snapped your head back to Yuri. He was standing across the room, gazing intently at you and not ashamed by it either. You cleared your throat loudly, snapping him out of a trance he had been caught in.

"Do you mind?" you mumbled.

Your voice was quiet but it carried in the tiled room with ease. Yuri slightly tilted his head at your question.

"Do I mind what?" 

He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief. You growled at him, hands balling up into fists at your sides. He was screwing around with you again and it was really starting to get on your nerves. 

"Turn around you creep!" you exclaimed.

Your face was flushed with heat that burned all the way to the tips of your ears. This was already embarrassing why did he just have to make it worse? You were about as intimidating as a tame kitten to Yuri and he let you know by his loud and insufferable laughter. 

"Aww you're so cute when you're angry~" he cooed.

You stamped your foot on the ground, baring your teeth at him as you flared up with anger.

"I mean it Yuri!"

Yuri raised his hands in mock defeat as he rolled his shoulders but he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, fine" he conceded.

He did as you requested and turned around, his back facing you as his eyes focused on the wall. You didn't trust him to stay that way and you kept your eyes trained on him. You started to undress once more, leaving your clothes in a small pile on the floor. You started to get really nervous again when you got down to your underwear. Your skin prickled with goosebumps as the cold made your teeth start to chatter. The rain had brought a sudden cold snap with it and the chill permeated the air. You rubbed your arms, trying to spark warmth back into your body as you took off the last layers of your clothes. 

Standing naked in Yuri's bathroom you felt incredibly vulnerable. No one had ever seen you naked before and you were terrified now that Yuri would catch glimpses of it. This was a big step and you could feel nervous butterflies flitting about in your stomach as your brain started to run around in circles. Not only were you scared of him seeing you naked, but you had also been hiding an injury from him. It was just a small scratch, nothing too bad but serious enough that you had to get a bandage for it. You doubted you could hide it from him now and you were dreading how Yuri would react once he found out. Your hesitation made the cold creep over your skin and you had to bite your lips to stop any pathetic noises from falling out.

"I'm going to get in now" you announced.

Yuri hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes still trained on the wall and not budging an inch even as you moved behind him. You quickly padded over to the bath tub and sat on the edge. You didn't even bother slowly easing your way in as you threw your legs over and sank into the bubble bath concoction. The water was a little hotter than you had been expecting but it wasn't unpleasant.

A content sigh fell from your lips as your body sang in relief, finally free from the cold. You pulled your legs to your chest, wrapping your arms around your legs as you sank a little deeper into the bath. You were silently grateful that Yuri had used these bubbles now. It would help to hide your body and hopefully your injury from sight. 

You heard rustling as Yuri started to move again, undressing himself with no sense of urgency despite the cold nipping at his skin. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and you caught his gaze just as he dropped his shirt to the floor with a wet splat. He slyly winked at you; his lips tilted with a smirk as he reached for his belt buckle.

Heat drenched your body and you immediately wrenched your head in the other direction, your face burning with shame. Guilt twisted in the pit of your stomach as you held your legs tighter to your chest. You were such a hypocrite. You had gone off at him earlier when he was watching you and now you had just done the same.

You waited in silence for a few tense moments, your ears pricking to every little noise around you. You didn't move as Yuri approached the tub and you refused to look at him until he was sitting across from you and covered by the bubbles. You hoped there was enough in here to cover you both appropriately.

You gasped sharply when you felt Yuri slide into the tub, occupying the space behind you. You jumped and tried to scoot over to the other end and away from him. You had been too slow to react and he easily caught you as he sat down with you. He tangled his legs with yours, halting your escape as he reached for you. He wrapped his slender arms around your waist before he pulled you back towards him, the water sloshing around your bodies as you struggled in his grip.

"There's no need to be frightened" Yuri purred. "I won't bite~"

Heat flushed your body once more and the water felt like it was scalding your skin. You continued to burn as Yuri held you close, your eyes darting around the tub as you tried to think of anything else but the close proximity of his body.

"You could have sat across from me" you mumbled.

Yuri hummed. "True. But we both need to warm up quick, right?"

You knew he was just using it as an excuse to hold you but you couldn't offer up a counter argument. It felt like your brain was melting out of your ears as your heart thumped wildly in your chest. You briefly remembered what it was like at the start of your relationship. Yuri had been pretty closed off and almost seemed frightened by any kind of contact. But once he started warming up to you he got a little more hands on, especially behind closed doors. You weren’t really sure when it all started to shift. It was kind of nice to be held by him like this, though you refused to admit it out loud. Yuri really didn’t need any more ammunition to tease you with. He was already annoyingly good at it.

Yuri moved one of his arms from your waist. You shivered as you felt his fingers trail up your back, gently tracing your spine with the soft pads of his fingers. He brushed your hair away from your neck, twisting your locks around his fingers. Your breath hitched when you felt his lips gently caress the back of your neck. The soft touch made your spine tingle with warmth as his lips brushed your skin. You slowly started to relax in his hold, leaning more of your weight against him.

"Yuri" you mumbled. 

You moaned softly as he trailed his mouth to your shoulder blade, his lips like the delicate touch of rose petals. Your anxiety slowly started to melt away as you relaxed in his embrace and you became like putty in his hands from just his gentle touch. The atmosphere was relaxed and you closed your eyes as you breathed deeply. You could hear the sound of the rain outside, tapping against the tin roof as the wind continued to howl and batter against the windows. You didn't feel cold anymore as Yuri chased away any traces of chill with the warm touch of his lips. You felt so relaxed you could almost fall asleep.

You were jolted out of your stupor when Yuri's fingers curled around your bicep. He lifted your arm higher, thumb rubbing against your skin as he inspected your arm. You turned your head and you see his stare linger on the bandage that was wrapped around your bicep. An inkling of worry crept up on you when he locked his magenta eyes with yours, the pupils narrowed into dangerous slits. 

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

His voice was eerily calm. It was the calm before a violent storm, much like what had happened earlier. You shake your head, a nervous laugh tumbling from your lips as you waved your hand idly through the air. 

"It's fine Yuri. It's just a scratch" you replied.

He doesn't accept your answer like you had hoped. His grip tightened on your arm. It isn't enough to hurt you, but it's enough of a warning to let you know he isn't happy with you trying to dodge his question. 

"I want a name" he said, his voice slowly taking on a sharp hiss as he continued to talk. "I need to know who put their hands on you so I can punish them."

Your eyes widened and suddenly you turn around in his embrace. You hold yourself up with your hands, face only a few inches away from his as you stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Yuri, please don't do this" you begged. "Please don't card someone again."

You didn't like it when he got like this. His temper was known to many and he was feared because he was a ruthless man. You knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone on your behalf. You had seen plenty of previous examples to know how scary Yuri could get if someone even simply breathed wrong in your direction. 

Yuri tilted his head. "Card someone?" 

He erupted with laughter at the thought, the sound bouncing off the tiled walls and grating against your ears. It only makes you more worried as he shook his head, his eyes dancing with mirth as he flashed his fangs at you with a wicked grin. 

"Oh no, I was thinking about murder!" he cackled.

Your eyes grow wider, your eyebrows almost shooting up to your hairline in shock. Your jaw becomes slack and you let out a shaky breath. After the initial shock wears off you move slightly closer, your chest almost bumping against his.

"That's not funny, Yuri" you said. 

His cruel smile is still present, his eyes wild like an animal’s.

"I'm not joking. They deserve it for bringing harm upon my Queen."

You heard water ripple as Yuri reached up and brushed some of your hair out of your face, tucking the long strands behind your ear. You hold his stare, his eyes piercing through to your soul. He was completely serious and you weren't sure if there was anything else you could do to change his mind. 

You had only gotten a little banged up because you were trying to become a better duellist. Your peers weren't kind to you, but you were willing to endure the pain and taste of bitter defeat to improve yourself. You did it so you could keep up with Yuri. He was a talented duellist and being his partner, you didn't want to drag him down. You wanted to prove that you could stand by his side and keep up with him. You were determined to do it with your own strength.

Yuri hummed as he brushed his fingers against your cheek, your skin warm under his touch.

"You won't tell me?" he prodded.

He was still trying to get answers out of you but your lips were sealed shut. He waited a moment for your answer and when you didn’t respond, he shook his head. He wasn't angry nor was he upset with your choice to stay silent.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure I can pry it out of the next person I come across."

You felt sorry for the unlucky person that would cross Yuri's path. Once he set his mind to something, it was hard to convince him to stop. He thought he was doing right by you and no matter how many times you tried to deter him he wasn't going to quit. You chewed your lip in thought. You'd send a curtesy message to Sora and Dennis when you could. Perhaps those two would be able to cook up something that will distract Yuri before he throttled some poor, unfortunate soul. 

Yuri brushed his nose against yours, taking a deep breath as he inhaled your scent. Even through all the rainwater he could still detect faint hints of your natural smell. It never failed to make his head feel giddy and he was addicted to the smell. He opened his eyes once more and his gaze started to wander. He admired the cute and flustered expression settled over your features as he continued to stroke your skin. You sighed softly as you leaned your head into the palm of his hand, your lips gently pressing against his wrist. Yuri's eyes were drawn to your neck as you swallowed. Beads of water were slowly rolling down your neck and the sight almost had him licking his lips. He followed the gentle trickle of water as it crept down your neck and started leaving a trail down your chest. His eyes widened slightly. He got an unadulterated view of your chest, bubbles barely covering your breasts as they peeked out of the water. He had never seen that much of your skin before. His pale complexion started to burn a bright shade of red and he had to rip his gaze away before his brain malfunctioned and a fuse snapped. You noticed his reaction and your brow furrowed in confusion.

"Turn around" Yuri mumbled, his voice barely above a husky whisper.

"What's wrong?" you asked. 

You tried to peer at his face but he continued to turn his head away from you, refusing to meet your gaze. You pouted lightly before you finally decided to look down. You squeaked and the realisation hit you, causing your cheeks to explode with heat. You were quick to spin around, water sloshing and spilling over the rim of the tub as you turned abruptly. 

"I'm sorry" you blurted.

Yuri rested his head against the crook of your neck, hiding his burning face from your view.

"Don't be" he muttered, warm breath tickling your skin. 

You didn't know what to do. You had never seen Yuri so flustered before. He had looked cute with such a bright blush but you dare not speak in case you incited his wrath. Your eyes darted around the room as you tried to think of something to distract yourself. Your eyes lit up as they landed on the bottles of shampoo resting on the other side of the tub. You crawled over to them, causing Yuri to lift his head out of curiosity. You read some of the labels on the bottles before popping open the caps and taking an experimental whiff. After a moment you nodded to yourself before you turned to Yuri, a bottle of shampoo in each hand.

"What do you want to smell like?" you inquired. "A strawberry lollipop or grapefruit bubble-gum?"

Yuri quirked a bemused brow at you, a small smile tilting his lips. The flush on his face had receded significantly and he had regained most of his composure. He rubbed his chin in thought before he rolled his shoulders with a small shrug.

"Surprise me."

You smiled brightly as you put one of the bottles back. "Grapefruit it is!" you decided. 

You gestured for Yuri to turn around to which he complied. You helped to wet his hair, brushing your fingers through his two-toned hair as he dunked his head in the bath. You brushed the bubbles out of his hair as he sat back up, his bangs heavy with water. You bit your lip to contain your giggles as his two famous pointy strands of hair were now lying flat against the back of his head. You put a generous amount of shampoo into your hands, the smell of grapefruits tickling your nose as you buried your hands in Yuri's silky strands.

He hummed in delight, his eyes slipping close as he leaned his head back into your hands. You lathered the shampoo into his hair, your fingers working out any tangles and knots as you ran your fingers against his scalp. Yuri was completely relaxed as he leaned his body back against you and it made you smile with warmth. You brushed stray strands of hair out of his face before you washed your hands in the warm, soapy water. You waited a moment before telling Yuri to dunk his head again. When he went under you quickly cleaned his hair, scrubbing the shampoo out before he resurfaced again. You rubbed out the rest of the shampoo, flicking away stray bubbles from the bubble bath surrounding you.

Yuri turned to you with a small smile tilting his lips. He crawled closer to you with a wicked glint in his eyes and it made you retreat until your back bumped against the rim of the tub.

"Your turn~" he cooed.

Your cheeks flushed but you nodded eagerly, a giddy feeling washing over your body as Yuri grabbed the shampoo bottle behind you. You weren't sure why you were so happy that he was willing to return the favour. Perhaps it was because you had never had anyone wash your hair before. Yuri popped the cap to the bottle before he pressed it to his nose. He had never used this one before and he was mildly curious about the smell.

"It really does smell like a strawberry lollipop" he commented.

You snickered under your breath. "Just make sure to keep Sora away from me. He might mistake me for candy and try to eat me."

Yuri's face fell flat as you continued to giggle.

"I would thoroughly kick that little goblin’s ass if he dared try and touch you."

You chuckled. "You think he's a goblin? I think he's a gremlin. He cackles like one."

That jab at Sora actually got a genuine laugh out of Yuri. You meant no harm with your joke; you were close friends with Sora. You were certain that his little gremlin personality had rubbed off on you too because you would usually laugh with him whenever there was turmoil. You let out one last little chuckle before you turned your back on Yuri. You would have to tell Sora about that one later. You were sure that it'd get a laugh out of him too.

You sighed in content when Yuri started to wash your hair. He was surprisingly gentle as he lathered your locks in shampoo, massaging your scalp with the pads of his fingers. Just like earlier you thought you could go to sleep but you woke back up when you dunked your head under the water. Yuri helped rub the rest of the shampoo out of your hair, fingers working out any tangles or knots in your hair. It was hard for him to not press his nose to your hair when the smell of strawberries tickled his nose.

You relaxed after you had both finished cleaning. You started making small talk for a while and neither of you even thought about getting out until the water started turning cold. By then your skin had already started to prune and wrinkle. 

The rain was still pouring outside and it showed no signs of easing up anytime soon. Yuri was the first to get out. You looked away as he hopped out and fetched the towels. You had to yell at him again to turn around and look away as you got out of the tub. You helped to dry each other's hair and you got an alarming amount of satisfaction out of running your fingers through his damp strands.

As you finished drying off a sudden thought struck you as you looked at your pile of discarded clothes. You didn't have any spare clothes with you. What were you going to do? You couldn't exactly walk back to your room clad in only a towel. And there was no way you were putting your sopping wet clothes back on. 

"Umm...Yuri?"

He hummed in response, signalling you had his attention as he ran the blow drier over his hair one last time.

You swallowed thickly. "I...uh...I don't have anything to wear."

Yuri stopped drying himself, flicking the switch on the blow drier before his gaze flicked over to you. The thought had only just occurred to him as well as he looked to your pile of clothes bundled up in the corner. He obviously started to go through the exact same thought process you did only a moment prior. But he was able to come up with a solution much quicker than you could.

"You can just borrow my clothes."

You blanched at the thought, sucking in a sharp breath and almost choking on it. He sounded so casual about it. He did realise what he was saying, right?

"What?" you squeaked, voice on the verge of breaking. 

"Our size is not drastically different. They should fit just fine" Yuri mused. 

"That's not what I'm so shocked about."

Yuri tilted his head, quirking a brow at you. 

"Then what is it?"

You catch your lip between your teeth as you briefly averted your gaze. You could be completely wrong, but was he implying that you were going to spend the night here? Why else would he let you wear his clothes? You cleared your throat awkwardly as you brushed a few strands of your hair behind your ear.

"Do you...Am I spending the night here?" you asked cautiously. 

Yuri placed a hand on his hip as he rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

Your cheeks felt warm again for the countless time this evening. Yuri was just full of surprises tonight. You couldn’t think of anything to say back. Spending the night here didn’t sound too bad. Plus, you’d rather not go back outside with the wind and the rain. Satisfied that the matter was settled Yuri moved to the door. 

"Stay here, I'll go find some spare clothes."

You nodded, even though he had his back turned to you. You continued to dry yourself off in silence, your mind slowly spinning. You hadn't spent a night with Yuri before. There were a lot of firsts happening tonight. You briefly wondered what other ‘first time’ could possibly pop up. Your cheeks burned at the thought and you had to slap some senses into yourself before your mind went down a very dangerous road. That was ridiculous there was no way in Hell that was happening tonight.

There was a brief knock on the door before Yuri opened it. He placed a fresh set of clothes on the sink counter and left you again to get changed. You gingerly picked up the clothes and examined them. It was just a simple nightshirt and pants that just happened to be your favourite colour. You pulled them on, surprised with how well they fit you. The sleeves were a little long but the fabric was soft and warm against your skin. You pressed the material to your nose briefly and you inhaled. A small smile ghosted over your lips. You could still detect Yuri’s faint smell on the fabric and the thought made you feel tingly all over.

Once you finished up in the bathroom you wandered back out into the bedroom. You immediately went searching for your phone before you did anything else. You dug through your bag, thankful that nothing inside had gotten soaked from your jaunt across the school grounds. Once you had retrieved the device you sent a quick message to both Sora and Dennis, warning them that Yuri was going to be on the war path because of what he discovered earlier.

Yuri was already sitting on his bed, flicking through a book he had recently selected when you decided to join him. His head picked up when he felt the bed dip and you settled in beside him. You briefly read the cover of his book as you placed your phone on the bedside table.

"You studying this late?"

Yuri gave a small grunt in reply as his eyes quickly skimmed the pages.

"Just looking for something" he mumbled, his eyes never leaving his book.

You didn’t want to press any further. Your brain was too fried at the moment to even be thinking about your school work. You’d deal with it later. You let out a loud yawn, covering your mouth with your hand to stifle the noise. You were tired and the thought of sleeping was highly appealing. You were careful not to disturb Yuri as you crawled under the bed sheets. You were mindful of your sore arm as you lay on your side, sinking further into the mattress. You let out a content sigh as the blankets hugged your weary body. You let your eyes slip close as you rested your head against a fluffy pillow.

A moment later you heard Yuri jump off the bed, snapping his book shut as he tucked it back in his bag. He flipped the light switch on the way back, completely bathing the room in darkness. He crawled under the sheets with you, slinking his way over to your side of the bed. You gasped lightly as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. You smiled and happily cuddled up to him, pressing your hands against his chest and feeling his heart flutter beneath your fingertips. Yuri tugged on the sleeve of your shirt, finding the way the material kept trying to cover your hands to be adorable. You licked your lips timidly and you decided to speak.

"Hey, Yuri."

"Yes?"

"Thank you" you said. "For letting me use your bath and for borrowing your clothes. You didn’t have to do that just for me."

"I know" he stated.

You huffed loudly. "I’m trying to be sincere here."

You squeaked loudly when his fingers pinched your cheeks. He gently kissed the top of your hair, the smell of your shampoo making him smile lightly. His fingers curled around your chin and he tilted your head to look up at him. You could see his eyes glowing in the dark as a smile tilted his lips, his warm breath puffing against your cheeks.

"I would do anything for you" he whispered.

He pressed his lips against yours and it made your heart jump up into your throat. You marvelled at how soft his lips were against yours. It always made you melt whenever he kissed you and you eagerly brushed your lips back against his, a small moan falling from your lips. Yuri’s thumb rubbed your jaw as he pulled away, admiring the way your skin burned from his touch.

"You’re so cute" he teased.

His teasing only made the flush on your face worse and you buried your head in his chest, trying to hide from him. The sight made him chuckle as he cooed at you, tangling his fingers in your hair as he gently patted your head. You buried your head deeper into his embrace, closing your eyes and hoping that you could just fall asleep.

"Goodnight" you mumbled against Yuri's chest.

"Sleep tight~"


End file.
